


Sick, and dead.

by KanekiKun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanekiKun/pseuds/KanekiKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shirazu will never understand how truly sickening his mind was to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick, and dead.

In this moment, Shirazu had no idea what was going on. All he could feel was unbearable pain shooting through his veins, the pressure of Urie’s hands against his stomach only strengthening the sickly sensation.

 

“That guy.. H-He.. He sure g-gave me a shiner, huh?”

 

The teenager knew it really wasn’t the time to lighten the mood, from the expressions on his two siblings faces, he wasn’t in the greatest situation.

 

“Don’t worry. You’re going to heal. We’re.. We’re Quinxs’, right?”

 

The tone of Kuki’s voice truly scared the boy. It was trembling, true fear beginning to show in his best friend. Shirazu knew his wound wasn’t going to heal. It was obvious, the depth of it would kill him within a matter of minutes.

 

“Urie..–” “Hey.. No talking. Y-You need your strength, right..?”

 

No. He wasn’t right. Why hadn’t he accepted where he was going..? He didn’t understand. But, he also didn’t want to die alone, with no one waiting for him on the other side. But, Haise could help, couldn’t he..? Maman always helped Shirazu out of trouble.

 

“Sassan.. I want t-to see Sassan.”

 

Just as Urie opened his mouth to speak, Shirazu shook his head. The boy could feel his body relaxing as the moments went by, his sight thickening into cloudiness.

 

“I-I just want to see him now, no real reason.” He murmured, the blood loss finally taking effect on him.

 

Urie nodded slowly, swallowing a thick bunch of saliva as he did so.

 

“Sasaki.. Sasaki will be here soon. Just t-take deep breaths, okay?”

 

 _Saiko_. In the moment, Shirazu had totally forgotten about his little goofball. He glanced over, pulling a weak smile onto his lips. He had to be an older brother figure, that’s what Tooru taught him, at least.

 

“Saiko–?”

 

To his horror, there his ‘sister’ was, sobbing, small hiccups interrupting her cries. Why was everyone so worried..? It was only him. Ginshi Shirazu. He was nothing to anyone, simple as that. The boy never meant to hurt anyone.

 

“..What if I just. Die here.”

 

“Don’t be s-stupid, you’ll be fine!”

 

That tone. The way Kuki raised his voice when he was lying. Shirazu wasn’t fine, it doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.

 

“H-Haru..”

 

Urie’s grip on him tightened as the teenager lifted Shirazu closer in his arms. The bloodied teenager glanced meekly over to Saiko, watching silently as she stumbled over to the duo.

 

“That’s right..! Your s-sister’s waiting for you!”

 

Ginshi shook his head, gritting his teeth tightly as his intestines adjusted themselves. Everything was wrong. _Bad. Bad boy, Ginshi. You’re just ruining everything, like always._

 

“Urie, Saiko.. W-Why aren’t you two saying anything..!? Talk to me, s-say something, anything!”

 

“Shirazu..!”

 

The seemingly familiar voice was clouded over, the boy could barely hear anything around him.

 

“This place is so empty, s-so quiet. I’m scared! Hold my hand, please! I-I’m scared!”

 

_Death. You’re nothing, Shiragin. Embrace how warm it is._

 

“Haru.. Let her d-die peacefully, please..”

 

_You don’t belong in a place like this. No one loved you, your sister is practically dead, anyways. What do you have to lose?_

 

“Shirazu! You’re going to make big bucks for your sister, right!? Y-You can’t kick the bucket now! You just took.. down.. SS-rated–..”

 

Right as the clock chimed in, Shirazu Ginshi passed bravely, but alone.


End file.
